The Fairytale Ending
by keepsmiling9
Summary: ****CHEATING STORY**** Newly married and both distracted, how will the couple fair. Will Christian give into temptation? His new hot head of legal is proving to be quite the distraction and how is she acquainted with Carrick? What will happen and will Ana and Christian Survive? I really suck at summarys! Have a read and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Damm why can Ana not understand anything from my perspective. The fucking photographer wants in her panties and yet shes going to fucking Europe with him. No way in hell if I can help it. She has to remember shes mine and I will not share her!

"Sir, your 9.30 brief with your new head of legal is here" Andrea interrupts my thoughts. I nod. Fuck now I have to explain to some dumb ass lawyer how things are done at GEH. I hate having to replace good staff. Damm Rodney for taking an early retirement.

I hear the door open and still looking at my laptop wallpaper. A picture of me and Anastasia whilst on our honeymoon. Why cant we always be so carefree and happy around each other why must we argue. I have to sort this shit with her.

I'm interrupted with a cough from my visitor. I look away from the screen and take in the golden mile long legs before me. I instantly imagine them wrapped around me as I fuck the goddess before me.

He dress clings to her in all the right places. Enhancing her curves. Its not exactly professional attire as it falls mid thigh and the killer heels shes wearing cause it to look shorter. She has dark brown hair with chestnut highlights that falls over her shoulders in loose waves. The style of it reminds me of STOP are you insane! How can you even think of having another women, when you have an angel like Ana at home, my subconscious snaps.

I wish we weren't fighting. But the thought is short lived as I catch the smirk spread over her face. Her sun kissed golden skin is in stark contrast to Ana's but shes beautiful none the less. All I can think right now is how much I want to fuck this brown eyed beauty. Shes nothing like my usual s, I don't even now her name. But I sure as hell want her!


	2. Chapter 2

Clearing my throat I rise from my seat and approach her. She puts her hand out for me to shake, but I take it and place a kiss on her knuckles. She looks confused for a moment but quickly regains composure. Whilst pulling her hand from the confines of mine.

"Good morning sir, Roxanne Cavill." I detect a British accent, I would have never guessed given her complexion, I would have had guessed Latino origins I muse to myself as I watch her take her seat and her skirt rising. Oh my!  
She coughs, shit did she see me looking? Shit.

As I raise my eyes along her sitting form I cant help but take in the sight of her cleavage, through her dress neckline. I avert my gaze and walk back towards my seat.  
"So, Roxanne -"  
"Please call my Rox, only my father calls me Roxanne and apart from it sounding strange coming from another, it makes me feel ancient."  
Wow, that quite a mouthful. Stop, damm stop thinking of her mouth.

She's definitely going to be feisty and not one to take shit of people. Hmm. I like her, not just because she's easy on the eyes but she definitely has that crude manner about her. She'll be good for GEH. I recline in my seat, observing her. She looks so confident sitting there, looking me straight in the eye, so sure of her place. But fuck me just like Ana her tell is chewing on her lip. But shes more conscious of it and as soon as she realises she releases it.

"Rox, so tell me. Why leave England for Seattle?"  
She raises her eyebrows and smirks,  
"I'm impressed Mr Grey, you're the only one I've met in the states to correctly identify my nationality. May I ask how?"  
Its my turn to smirk now.  
"Well, I must admit I'm surprised by your admission that I'm the only one. A good friend of mine is British and your accent is identical. Maybe people are inclined to assume your what Spanish, Greek, Italian? Because your mannerism definitely screams European."  
"I'm definitely impressed that you could deduct that in the few minutes I've been here"  
"Well Miss Cavill, I am the best."  
She hides her smirk this time and says "Your arch rival Yassen Gregorvitch would beg to differ, sir."  
Girls got backbone I like it. "You know him?"  
Shrugging she replies "We're acquainted."  
"How so?"  
"It's personal."

I quirk my eyebrows at her. Flicking open her file from Welch I place it in front of her.  
"Care to explain why your background check came back empty apart"  
"I beg to differ sir, you are aware of my sexual orientation and political affiliation."  
Getting frustrated I snap at her,  
"For whatever reason your clearly a very wealthy woman, why GEH"  
"You mean apart from being told they had a hot CEO?" My mouth hangs open as she giggles.  
"Sir, the fact of it is I'm good at my job. That's why I've been hired. I value my privacy and may have called in a few favours to protect it from prying eyes."

"I like to know everything about my employees and your file doesn't sit well with me. I have half a mind to replace you." I threaten.  
She snaps, "Unless you wish to be on the loosing end of a lawsuit, your stuck with me for at least 2 years deal with it."  
Mmmm, definitely feisty! I have to admit it's kind of hot.

She rises from her seat. WTF I am not done with you yet. But to my surprise she approaches the coffee table and begins to take papers out of her briefcase.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yell. Not phased by me she continues shifting through documents.  
"We have to go through the contract for the Phoenix takeover." she says absent mindly. What shes already done that. How? She only just started.

"Miss Cavill, you have only just started, you need your introduction to GEH!" she is starting to really piss me off!  
"Trust me, I know how GEH is run, I get how to do my job. Or else I wouldn't be here. So hows about we do some real work instead of shit all today"  
"Make a damm appointment for the contract! My ten o clock will be arriving shortly."  
"I am your ten o clock!" she yells back. Fuck who the hell does this woman think she is. And I have shit all on her.

Giving her a stern look I say  
"Well I'm cancelling I have a pressing family matter to attend. Meet me for lunch at-"  
"I'm not available for lunch" Does she seriously have the audacity to defy her boss like that. I need to do some more digging on her.  
"You work for me, you will make yourself available" she huffs, picks up her papers, shoving them into her briefcase.  
"When you can spare a moment come to my office. I'd like to have this done today" and with that she stalks out slamming the door shut, leaving me completely shocked.

What the fuck was that all about. No one speaks to Christian FUCKING Grey like that! She's going to get it.

**Thanks for all follows faves and reviews. Appreciated and even the PMs. **

**chrisana143 chapters will get longer soon I promise ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a late update, moving and wifi hasn't :-(. It's late and their will be some spelling/grammar mistakes. But something is better than nothing, right? Anyway hope you enjoy.**

Ana POV

Scrutinizing my surroundings I make sure no one has seen me. I can't be seen. In all honesty part of me does want to get caught and take the cowards escape. I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell him. He deserves to know but we've only been married four months and already in a bad place. I don't want to cause him more pain. He's had enough of that in his life. Besides, he never has to find out I dealt with it today. It's time to focus on us.

Making my way to his favorite sushi bar, I pick up lunch for both of us and make my way to GEH.

Christian POV

Slamming the phone down, I groan. Can any of these incompetent fuckers just do their jobs efficiently for a day I . internally yell. I already have to deal with Ana continuously defying me and her childish behavior regarding the photographer. Argh at times she really does frustrate me. Then I had that cocky pricktease Roxanne sauntering around my office like she owned it. Then I had countless meeting were fuckers just told me how they fucking screwed up and lost me money. WTF is happening. I need to pull it together. I rub my temples as the door to my office pushes open.

"Andrea, not now" I snap  
But I still hear footsteps and look up.  
"Ana" I gasp, confused "what are you doing here?"  
"Can't your wonderful wife bring her amazing husband lunch on her day of" she says whilst taking the food out of the bags and placing it on the coffee table.  
"I bought some of your favorite sushi" she grins at me and seeing my shocked expression she's taken aback.

"Ermm if your busy I can go, I know I didn't ring to check your schedule" she mutters.

Getting up from my seat I stride towards her and wrap my arms around her.

"Baby, you can interrupt my day anytime. I'm glad you came, I was upset to how we left things this morning, I was just shocked to see you here. You haven't done something like this in ages...in all honesty I missed you doing this." I said against her lips before I devoured her mouth. Her hands running up my chest before they momentarily rest on my shoulders as she pulls away.

"I'm sorry baby, I know I've been distant lately but I-"  
I interrupt her with a chaste kiss, before running my hands through her hair and cupping her face.  
"Ana, I understand. You'r stressed out and you don't know how to respond to all this. So much has happened to you since you've graduated, its a lot to take in I get it. Maybe I put to much pressure on you, with running the publishing house. But baby, I only did it because I thought it was what you wanted."  
She looks into my eyes and nods,  
"I'll always love you Christian, always."  
I lean in for a quick kiss again before we enjoy our lunch. It was so relaxing and refreshing to just sit their mindlessly chatting and enjoying each others presence.

I've really missed this, it reminds me of when I first tried for more. Ana draws me out of my private musing by seductively leaning over me and kissing up my neck and across my jawline. Before making it to my ear which she gently nibbles on, whispering

"Now that I've fed my man its time to feed his other urges." Fuck, we haven't had sex in ages, I cant believe shes coming onto me right now. She starts stroking my hardening member through my trousers and I cant help but let out a moan before I swiftly grasp her and toss her onto her back on the sofa. Leaning over her. I push her dress up so its bunched around her waist and start kneading her breast whilst place kisses down her jaw to the base of her neck.  
"Ahhh...Christian, baby. I love you so much."  
"Mmmm, Ana. I love you, baby. Please lets not fight." I whisper against her throat. She grabs my head, pulls me up and says  
"Baby, I wont go with Jose. I love you and want this to work. We've both have and will make mistakes, but we love each other enough to make this work?" she questions and I lunge at her.

She's moaning into my mouth and before I know it shes pushed me of her into a sitting position on the sofa and straddled my hips. My enlarged member teasing her entrance through the frabric. She starts grinding down upon me whilst tugging my hair. I quickly get rid of her dress.

She looks into my eyes her deep blue penetrating my gaze.

"Christian, I'm so sorry for everything lately. I'll explain it to you one day, just not yet baby. I need you to just give me some time and you to remember that I love you. I really do."  
She stoking my cheeks and playing with my hair line as she's saying this but I'm to horny to pay much attention to what shes saying. I pull her mouth back towards mine and invade it with my tongue. Her moans cause me to harden further. Fuck. I'm about to live out one of my fantasies. Fucking at work.

This woman is fucking incredible. One of my hands are tangled in her hair whilst the other is wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. I pull away for air and rest my head between her breasts.  
"Have you any idea how much I love you Ana" I murmured and before I could stop her she pulled out of my lap.  
she noticed the confusion and fear pass over my face.  
"Don't worry, baby. I'm not going anywhere" her sultry voice whispered. She then turned around walking to my desk, giving me the perfect view of her ass in that lacy black thong, 9 inch LV's with black stocking and a half cup bra that just covered her tits. Fuck, I have a hot wife, my mind internally yelled.

After rummaging in my desk for a few moments she pulled out my iPod and placed it on the docking station. She then sauntered back over to me, swaying her hips, goading me. I reach out for her and she shakes her head and swats away my hands. Something I don't recognize starts playing and Ana starts dancing in front of me. She's shaking her ass like a pro, to the fast paced music. When she bends over all i can think of is taking her that way. Slamming into her from behind. Fuck my dick is practically vertical through the course of Ana's shows I released Jr from his confines. Trust me theirs nothing junior about it but Ana named it whilst we were on honeymoon and it stuck.

I can't help but tighten my grip on my cock as she teases herself, one hand on her nipple and the other rubbing her clit.

She looks so hot. I'm scared I'll come all over myself like a pubescent watching her. As if she can read my thoughts she approaches me and straddles me once again, pushing herself onto me so i can feel her warmth through her drenched panties. She grinds into me as she pushes my head between her breasts. Fuck, I'm gonna loose control. I want her so badly.

"Argh, Ana, baby. give me more" I kiss into her breast. She tugs at my hair and pulls my head back, kissing down my neck until she pushes herself of me.

"WTF"  
"shh" she chastises as she grabs my engorged member and squeezes hard before rubbing the bead of precum on her finger and sucking it.

"Mmmmmm" she moans in appreciation and fall ls to her knees between my legs.

"Oh. Ana, baby" I purr as she takes all of me into her mouth. Fuck, she vigorously sucking me whilst squeezing my balls in one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. Her mouth feels so good around me. Fuck! I want to be inside her already. I pick her up by the waste and place her on top of me. She pounds down onto me rigid length, moaning in appreciation. She looks with her eyes closed, head back, bouncing on me. I have one hand wrapped around her waist and start biting her nipple through her bra as i rub her clit. She's so close.

"Fuck, baby, come on. Explode all over me" I command her

"Ahh christian, ahhh, harder, some more. Please baby" she pants as I drive myself harder into her, firmly griping her hips as I guide her over me at a merciless pace. I want her sore she needs to remember she is mine and not to defy me.

"Ahh, OMG. I'm soo close...Arghhh...ohhhhj..ahhhh." she gloriously comes all over me before I drive into her three more times as I explode into her.

We both collapse onto the coach she leans into my chest, closes her eyes and whispers

"I love you Christian" I kiss her hair.

" I love you to ba-" I begin to say but notice a shocked Oliva standing in the doorway. How fucking long has she been standing there for?

"Oliva!" I shout. She jumps and looks me in the eyes, she shrinks before me. She better fucking be petrified if she just saw me fucking my wife. Who the fuck does that.

"Erm, erm sir, Roxanne Cavill is on her way up with Ros. They need your immediate attention on the Phoneix takeover. Someone else has bidden on it" I nod before I snap

"Have them wait! and a word of what you saw will not be uttered Oliva or you'll bev ery sorry, now leave!"

" You didn't have to be so sharp with her, she sounded petrified. Shit, how much did she see." Ana gasps jumping out of my lap and grabbing her things before quickly getting into them. I cautiously approach her and reach out.

" Baby relax, she wont say a word to anyone".  
"Christian! she saw us having dirty sex! i can never come . How do i even look her at her again?" she snapped. I close my eyes and rub the bridge between my nose. Fuck, soon as I think were making some process some shit like this has to come along. I think she notices my distress as she rubs my biceps and says

"I'm sorry Christian I'm not mad at you. I'm just so embarrassed." she sighs as she reaches up for a quick kiss. "Mmmm...i don't know if i want you to leave Mrs Grey" I wickedly smirk as I swat her ass.

"Well husband, one of us has to work today" she wink as she begins the ascent out if my office. I accompany her, Ros is sitting their looking rather agitated but Roxanne is not present, neither is Olivia.

Hmmm I'd quite like for her to know of what Oliva saw, I think. I don't know why but I'd like to see how she would react. But before I can locate them Ana pulls me in for another kiss and gets into the elevator, whispering in my ear "meet me at Escala at 8...don't late"  
I growl in appreciation

"Cant wait baby" before I posses her mouth again in farewell.

"Ros, shall we take this in my office and where is legal?" I state.  
"Olivia was in a state when we got here, she just went to check on her. But lets start, she's actually the one who briefed me. I actually think she already has a plan of action but I told her everything has to be authorized by you, so here we are." Leading her back into my office I murmur

"Fire away then, fill me in."

Six hours, countless phone calls and paperwork later its done. Phoenix industries is mine. I must say Roxanne was impressive, her talent reach beyond legal. It still sits unwell with me about how little i actually know of her but she was amazing on the conference calls. Even Ros agrees that if it wasn't for her, it would be highly unlikely that the deal would have closed. They most definitely would have sold to Gregorvitch.

I don't understand though how she knew so much about his company and the way they operated. She undermined their every move, allowing us to deliver the more lucrative deal. She was highly impressive and she had back bone, women like her were hard to come by. She wasn't the stereotypical ruthless bitchy career women. She had that charm and grace that was uniquely British but was firm, professional and domineering in the boardroom. This was a women who was accustomed to winning and always getting what she wanted. I couldn't help but like her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry its been forever. But with moving and my broadband provider having royally screwed me over, I finally have a knew provider and hopefully should update more regularly. **

**Also I've had a few people asking about if Ana is a permanent fixture in the story. Yes she is for the majority of the beginning I just didn't want to put her down as I didn't want to give the impression that it would be a CG and AS HEA. So know you know. I love hearing from you guys, let me know what you think. **

**Again sorry for it being super late, it is a really long chapter though. **

* * *

FOUR MONTHS LATER

I'm leaving GEH to meet my colleagues at a bar, when the fuck did I start doing that? It's Ana's effect. Things have been going incredibly well with us, it's like I'm back with a pre wedding Ana and not the distant Mrs Grey she became after the wedding. She's back to her witty, beautiful, confident self. I'm going to give her space and if she doesn't want to tell me what was wrong I'll trust her, I won't push and I'll let her just tell me when she's ready. After all she did say she would tell me. I love her and we are happy. I couldn't ask for more.

I make my way into the dimly lit stylish bar. It tailors for high end clients that much is obvious by its decor. An overly happy blonde in a short black dress greets me and escorts me to a reserved VIP area were Barney and Welch are sitting on plush black leather couches.

"Hey boss, were the first ones here" bellows Barney sipping his beer. He stands out in stark contrast with his chino jeans, chequered shirt, cardigan and geeky glasses to finish of the look. It's too casual and laid back for such a place where everything is sharp and edgy, among its corporate clients.

I nod and join them, grabbing a beer and we animatedly begin discussing the mariners. Before long, unnoticed by me Ana arrives and she leaps into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck as she placed a wet kiss on my lips.

"Mmmm, how are you baby?" I ask between kisses. But she just giggles and shifts in my arms to face the others. Everyone and their respective partners are here now as Ros, Gwen are the final arrivals.

I nod in their direction as form of greeting. The ladies grab a champagne flute each.

"Roxanne?" I question Ros. They have developed quite a friendship over the months.

Gwen giggles and winks at Ana

"She's acquainting herself with Luke Swayer" Ros interjects "by the sounds of it they already knew each other...quite well" Ana shrieks and claps her hands bouncing like a child in my lap. "OMG, I always thought Luke was gay. Ahhh we should totally give them more time off to see each other" she squeals before turning to me, with a frown on her face "I still haven't met her Christian, what is she like?"

Shrugging my shoulders and taking a swig of beer I reply "errr...she's nice enough"

"But what do you think of her and Luke?" she excitedly asks

"Swayer" I snap "and I really don't care, baby' I Say before pressing my lips into hers, but before I can deepen it were interrupted by her phone ringing. I pull away and gently place Ana next to me. She takes the call and her expression gets more agitated. When it ends she leans over and whispers

"Baby, I'm sorry I have to go. It's an emergency I'll see you at home" with a peck on the cheek she rises as Swayer approaches us by himself. Hmm.

"Where you hiding the pretty lady, Luke" Barney cheekily bellows. Swayer blushes and mutters something about her bring in the bathroom.

"Luke SWAYER! You are no gentlemen, leaving a girl to clean up by herself. You filthy-" her cackle is interrupted by Luke's terrified expression to my cold, hardened stare.

"I swear sir, we were just talking, old acquaintances."

Before I'm even able to form a response Ana tells him to swap with Taylor and have a good night. WTF am I paying him for? Ana kisses me on the cheek and whisper

"Be nice! Screw this up for him and the guest room will become yours for a very long time" she threatens before giving me a deep kiss and mouthing I love you. She leaves with Taylor, before I rise, clearing my throat.

"Thanks for everyone who made it here tonight, its appreciated. I just want to congratulate you all on such great work. GEH successes are a direct result of your hard work. So thank you and here to many more successful acquisitions, and maybe with the help of this one" I point at Rox who's making her way over to us "we can take over the world" I joke. I'm rewarded with laughter, waving my hands silencing everyone, raising my glass I bellow "to GEH" and they chant it back to me before gulping their drinks. I feel king of the world right now. I'm making loads of money have a beautiful wife and am so fucking happy, life couldn't get better.

The celebratory party is in full swing, everyone is unwinding at the end of a long week and enjoying themselves. I wish Ana hadn't have had to head off. Everyone appears to be with someone and I can't help but feel a little out of place. But none the less I engage in idle chit chat and every so often glance over towards Rox.

Not in that way I try telling myself. But over the past few months we've worked in close contact and I can't help but like her. It's somewhat of a brotherly affection I try and tell myself just as I wouldn't want anyone to take advantage of Mia, I'm looking out for her to ensure Swayer doesn't do anything he shouldn't. If you suspect the man to be a predator why do you let him work so closely to Ana my subconscious sneers. STFU. Oh you also want to ignore the fact that when things were rocky at home and you were spending all those evenings working late with her, and wanting to take her on the nearest surface was only brotherly affection. Sure Grey. Fucking shut up.

I feel a warm hand tap my shoulder as they take a seat beside me. Her sweet radiant smile makes me force the dirty fantasies that I once possessed out of my mind. Come on Grey. She has a kid, who you've met she's obviously taken.

"What's up? You're not happy about the takeover" she questions before taking a sip of her champagne and looking me in the eye. The brown has flickers of green in there, they look magical, hypnotic yet although I've never seen them before I have a strange feeling that their familiar.

"No, just tired, thinking. You know"

"Hmmm, never really had you down as a deep philosophical kind of guy, Grey."

We both snigger

"So, you and Swayer, eh?"

She bites her lip "Ermm yeah. We go back. Lost touch really but yeah you know how it is."

"Not really, I've never really had any friends" I bluntly state, she giggles before taking in my stoic expression and raising her eyebrows stutters.

"Your b..bei..ng...serio...us?"

I nod

"WTF Grey! Come on"

"Well I guess I did have one but things didn't work out"

"Well were making progress, but what do you mean things didn't work out"

"it's a long story but in short she tried to get in between me and my wife and I know how much she hurt Anastasia so I guess I picked who I wanted"

"Why did she have such a problem with your misses anyway"

"We were err involved in the past, its complicated. It wasn't feeling or anything just sex. Anastasia thought she had feeling for me. I don't think she did. I doubt she cares for anyone much beyond herself. But yeah. Last time I saw her was her being kicked out of my birthday/engagement party"

Roxannes studying me, her gaze burning into me and her mouth agape.

"Ermm wow. Grey, that's er just wow"

"How many times? Will you stop bloody calling me Grey"

Shrugging she responds "Meh, will you just get over that already, anyway Christian I see quite a few people here who consider you a friend." she smiles and I feel a strange sensation in the pit if my stomach but stoically answer

"Name one"

"Me" she snaps "Ros, Gwen, Barney, Welch, Andrea, Taylor, want me to go on?"

"They don't count i pay them all, there just staff"

She gapes at me in a shocked manner, before abruptly getting up, snatching her purse and jacket before asking Swayer for a lift home. He looks at me and I nod. She's fuming and I have no idea why. WTF. I watch her as she marches out, her pencil skirt clinging around her ass and her hips swaying at a vigorous pace as she stalk out with Swayer jogging to keep up with her.

Ros approaches me with a frown on her face

"What have you fucking done? You know if she goes to one of the others you're in serious trouble" she snaps.

"I know I haven't done anything" I snap back just a vigorously.

"Fucking calm down then!" she whisper yells after leaning into my face. Then quickly spins around grabbing Gwen and seductively telling her it was time for them to head home.

Fucking women and their mood swings. Before long there's only welch me and Olivia left, it's getting late. Swayer still isn't back and Oliva is getting extremely drunk, much to Welch's amusement.

She keep leaning over him, exposing herself and trying to get his attention. Stupid girl hasn't realized he goes the other way. Finally she relents and turns her attention to me and sultry says

"No Mrs Grey or Roxanne here sir, would you like me to fill in for them sir?"

Welch eyes are bulging and I'm utter shocked before I bellow

"WTF are you implying"

My tone sobers her up and she whimpers

"Erm sir, you seemed to spend a great deal of time together so I just assumed"

"Assumed what Oliva? That I start fucking any women who I have to work with. Well you're fucking wrong and bloody lucky I'm not firing you this instance for the way you just conducted yourself?"

She apologies, quickly grabs her belongings and scuttles out.

Welch bellows "FFs are you really fucking her? Fuck I noticed you checking her out all night but you actually cheated on your wife? Who would have guessed Grey"

"Keep your fucking voice down! And no I fucking haven't done anything with her. It's not like that, were just friends...and yeah I've noticed her feminine appeal but so have most men. She's an attractive women I won't deny that but there isn't anything fucking going on between us. I wouldn't do that to Ana!"

Out of the blew he suddenly asks

"Why did you marry Ana? You hardly knew her. Yes in the few weeks you were together you changed loads. She helped you realise you could be happy. Do you actually love her or just feel indebted to her? I mean she is a great girl but I just don't know, it seems you're with her because you feel that you owe her. Yet you both think you're undeserving of each other."

My fists are clenched and I've turned red how dare he fucking sit before me sprouting all that nonsense! He notices my shift in posture and still continues.

"Plus you just said Roxanne was a friend and we all know you don't do friends. So what's she going to be? A submissive and Ana going to be the good wife who ignores your affair, because shell feel that she was never deserving of the multi billionaire who could have any women he desired. But maybe her fears are based on truth. Maybe you don't love her. You never experienced any positive emotions towards anyone till Ana and she definitely helped you but you confused your feeling for love. You just feel the need to repay her for helping you overcome the problems that countless shrink's couldn't help you with. You're afraid of her leaving and you returning to your previous closed of state. It's not right" he looks at me

"Don't make a scene her Christian. Believe it or not I genuinely care for both you and Ana. Just think about what I said. You never know she may just be to afraid to leave you as she doesn't want you to fall apart like you did in those few days you were apart. But that was both of yours first breakup. It was always going to be tough. Just don't hurt each other." he finishes as he gets up.

"So that's it. You're going to sprout fucking bullshit about mine and my wife's relationship, our commitment to each other then just get the fuck up and leave. Your way out of fucking order Welch you know that. In fact do you know something, maybe something that's happened that I should know? Eh welch. Is that what bought on this bullshit talk! Is it?" I demand. He just shakes his head.

"Christian, go home speak to your wife-"

"You know we had problems, we worked through them. Flynn helped us. You fucking know that. We sorted shit out. WTF are you coming out with this shit know?"

Before he has a chance to respond I see Swayer entering and I stride over to him. Without question he leads me to the car and begins the journey home.

"WTF took you so long?" I snap.

He glances in the mirror before answering

"Miss Cavill required my assistance"

"What kind of assistance?"

He ignores me and as I repeat the question shouting at him. He's parked the car and is opening the door for me. He's fucking had her. I just know and I don't know why its making me so fucking mad, thinking if him with her.

I make my way to the penthouse. Ana should be back and we can get lost in each other. But when I get there she isn't there. But I saw the SUV in the garage.

"Taylor" I yell.

"Yes, Sir" he says coming into the kitchen.

"Where is Ana?"

"With Miss Grey and Miss Kavanaugh at the fairmount. There was no security risk and Mrs Grey requested I leave"

I nod, "Goodnight Taylor."

He leaves me and I make my way to the garage in an impulsive decision get into the R8 and speed away. Before I even realize were I'm going I'm pulling up in front of Roxanne's house. Its near my parents. Seeing as I'm already here I pull up to the iron sealed gates and buzz the intercom. Security answer, I tell them who I am and they allow me to enter. Last time I visited was with Rox, I wasn't aware she had a security team. Well its best to be cautious but why would she need it? The mystery that surrounds her still intrigues me.

I enter the house and am greeted by her house keeper Lisa.

"Mr Grey if you would please take a seat in the lounge, Miss Cavill will be with you shortly. I will inform her off your presence." I follow her and decline her offer to refreshments.

I look around the room with its grand fireplace and plush sofas. With high floor to ceiling windows that lead onto a patio which is currently hidden beneath the deep burgundy curtains. The house is homely, and grand it reminds me off Bellevue. But I do have my suspicions in regard to how she could afford such a place. I mean I pay her well, but not this well.

I examine the photographs on the fireplace there mainly of her son Tyler he's four years old. There's also some off people I don't recognize but the background shows their from England so I don't pay much attention anyway.

I begin to pace the room and get restless from waiting so open one of the adjoining doors. Its leads into an enormous library with a huge grand piano in the middle. I take a seat and begin playing. The melancholy melody is soothing and I soon become lost in it. I don't notice Roxanne till the end of the piece when I hear here say from the doorway.

"Not that, it didn't sound incredible or anything but WTF are you doing here and WTF gave you the impression that I still wanted to speak to you?" she bluntly states. I look up at her and am transfixed. She looks incredible a short black satin nightgown with her black stocking from earlier today. I suspect she has only her underwear on beneath it. Fuck stop thinking about her like that. Maybe she's dressed like that ass Swayer's already had, her fucking stop! I internally yell at myself.

"Err, hi. I just wanted to speak to you." I mumble

"Well I fucking don't want to speak to you. Your a complete wanker you know! Act as if the whole fucking world is against you. When your just in reality your to much of a pussy to let anyone get close. What the fuck are you scared of? That they'll hurt you? Leave you? What? Cuz you'll never fucking know what can happen if you don't give it a chance!" she yells at me, shit. I'm taken aback, I did not expect that, nor the crude language. Fuck shes really pissed and its all because of what I said about paying them to be my friends. Took you long enough to work it out Grey. You really are a thick shit at times.

"Roxanne, I'm sorry" sighing deeply i approach her and reach out holding her hands in mine. I force her to look at me. She's holding back tears.

"wow, sweat heart. Don't cry. I was just being a wanker as you so eloquently put it" she giggles and slaps my chest. Strangely I don't feel pain. She looks up at me.

"Don't think I'm going to forgive u so easily grey! I expect u to grovel!..and honestly I'll only ever be a phone-call away if you need anything. You don't have to always try and take on the whole world by yourself. Trust me I've tried, its not possible." she smiles at me before she goes on her toes and plants a kiss on my cheek.

I smile at her as I for the first time recognize the flurry of activity in my stomach as nerves. WTF is it about her.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven" I pout. She looks up at me attempting a stern impression "maybe-" but before she can get in another word were interrupted by the terrified screaming of a child. She instantly sprinted into the hall and up the stairs, I followed her. She runs to the second floor bedroom she swings open the second door to the left and comforts her thrashing son. I observe her for a while from the doorway. She whispers soothing words in his ear and assures him shes there and no one can hurt him. Eventually he calms down again and notices me.

"Hi Chris" he coarsely mutters

"Hey buddy, how you doing?"

"I wasn't scared!" he defensively yells at me.

"Tyler" his mother admonishes.

"But mommy I wasn't...promise"

Kissing him on the head she says "Ok, I believe you. You want to come down and have some hot chocolate or ice cream?"

"Can I have both?" he excitedly yelps bouncing on the bed.

Her lips thin "But Tyler-"

"Please, mommy I promise I'll love you a billion times and be good for gramps tomorrow"

"Go on Rox, the boy deserves a treat" she scowls at me before looking back at Tyler with loving eyes and says "Just this once" before getting up and kissing him on the head and ruffling his hair. "why don't you show christian to the kitchen, I'll just be a minute."

He gleefully yells "Yes!" before tugging my hand and dragging me to the kitchen. I'm not sure if I should mention the nightmare or not. Maybe I'll just ask Rox, or not its not really my place. Where's here husband though? Maybe he's just at work or something? I look at Tyler pouring caramel, chocolate sauce, marshmallows and sprinkles over his ice cream. He gets me to make the hot chocolate and decides to top it with whipped cream choc sauce and more marshmallows. God hows she ever going to get him back to bed with all that sugar inside him. When she finally enters the kitchen, she's wearing grey bottoms and a black t shirt with her hair tied up in a loose bun. She actually looks hot in trackies. Who knew that were possible. She smiles whilst watching us before telling us to bring the food into the TV room were she has played Finding Nemo.

"Nemo" squeals Tyler "Have you watched it Chris? Its the best film in the world! And Harry and Nate promised to take me to Disney world. They said I can see Nemo there, in real life. Won't that be awesome!?" I ruffle his hair and place him on the sofa next to his mother "It sure sounds ace champ" he doesn't pay us any attention as the movie begins. Greedly eating his ice cream and absorbed with the movie. I cant help but enjoy it. Its witty and clever who knew I'd like Disney. But I cant stop looking at Rox and Tyler. Watching him snuggle up to his mother who looks at him with unconditional love. I cant help but feel I want this to. I want to be a father. I want a child to look at me the way he looks at Rox, with unadulterated admiration and love.

As the movie draws to a close, Tyler's out, I help carry him back to bed. I assist her with clearing up before I ask her about Tyler's father. I'm assuming he's one of the men he mentioned earlier. She's placing the last glass in the dish washer when I ask.

"Where's his father?" she freezes before she turns to me.

"Why do you ask" she whispers. I barely hear her.

"I just wondered, I mean your beautiful and I've never seen a guy with you and you have a kid, so I just wondered" I shrug. She blushes at my comment "Plus he mentioned a couple of guys and Disney, but I don't know if he'd call his father by his name."

"Oh god, no, Harry and Nate, no" she giggles. " Ermm, its kind of complicated TBH, I wouldn't know where to start. But in all honesty I don't know who he's biological father is."

Wow what! How many men has she been with that she cant even fucking keep track of who impregnated her. WTF!


End file.
